


Girls' Night

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, First Wives Club References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Bye girls, don’t forget to call me if you need anything!” Jules yelled as Craig shut the door behind them.





	Girls' Night

“Bye girls, don’t forget to call me if you need anything!” Jules yelled as Craig shut the door behind them. With the parent’s of the two households gone, Amanda turned to the twins and smiled. 

“What do you wanna watch first?” 

“I don’t know.” Briar, or maybe Hazel, replied. 

“Maybe we could watch First Wives Club?” Amanda suggested. 

“What’s that?” Hazel, or perhaps Briar, asked. 

“It’s a really old movie, but it’s really good.” Amanda explained, “And it was really Feminist for its time.”

Briar and Hazel shared a look. 

“Okay, why not?” 

“Good.” Amanda said, grinning, “It’s the best.”


End file.
